Alumina is a well known abrasive mineral which is commercially produced by fusion and sintering technology. Attempts to improve the abrasive performance of synthetic alumina have been made with varying degrees of success.
The combination of alumina with other mineral additives such as zirconia in granular abrasive material has been known for quite some time. The combination has been obtained by simply blending granules of the minerals or by forming granules of either a co-fused or sintered blend of minerals.